Remember Christmas Magic
by Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer
Summary: [Sequel to Christmas Magic] After her childhood friend disappears from her life, 10 years have passed and she has achieved her dream job. This sequel reveals Kagome's side of the story and how she's endured the loss after that fateful Christmas Day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters that are trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi. However, other characters in this story are rightfully mine. I am merely writing on the basis of entertainment and for S/K fans.**

 **Authors Note: This is a** **sequel** **to "Christmas Magic". Please read that one-shot first before continuing. Here is my gift to all my faithful readers, Merry Christmas!**

 _Italic text_ _–_ _the past_

Normal text _–_ the present

" _Sesshomaru Taisho, please come to the Principle's office immediately," a high-pitched voice announced through the PA system of their high school._

 _Whispers murmured across the entire hall as students eyed the silver haired inuyoukai walk towards the Principle's room. Squeezing past the crowd, Kagome reached her friend's side, Sango, and asked, "Why are they asking for Sesshomaru? And why are the students making such a huge deal out of it?"_

" _I don't know, Kagome, but I heard rumors that Sesshomaru was caught by a teacher beating up students from another school and is in huge trouble because they were humans. I mean, Sesshomaru already had a reputation for being brutally cold...this incident just makes things worse," Sango said._

 _Titling her head to the side, Kagome mumbled, "Sesshomaru? Beating up humans?" Suddenly, as if a realization struck her she yelled, "Sesshomaru was protecting me from a bunch of perverts!"_

 _Hearing the bell ring, Sango said, "Let's go to class. There's nothing we can do."_

" _But Sango, maybe I can speak with the Principal to tell him-"_

 _Watching her friend shake her head, Sango interrupted, "They probably locked the doors to the Principal's office. Plus, you won't even get to his doors because of all the teachers surrounding it."_

 _Allowing her friend to drag her to class, a swell of frustration burned within. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't explain to the Principle the real reason why he beat up those students. Sesshomaru never explained himself causing everyone to misunderstand him. Sitting in her seat with much restraint, she felt miserable for not being able to do something._

" _Good morning, students of o0o Highschool!" The voice of the broadcast club echoed from the PA system._

 _There must be a way to reveal to the entire school of Sesshomaru's innocence._

" _For today's announcement, we would like to remind you of the upcoming school festival!"_

 _A way her voice could reach the hearts of people._

" _I hope every class is preparing for the festival! The class president must hand in a description of what their class will be doing by the end of the day."_

 _Slamming her hands against the desk, she stood from her seat. Her peers flinched at the sound and stared after her as she ran out of the room. Though the home room teacher yelled for her to return, she ran straight for the broadcast room._

 _Her quick footsteps echoed as she headed straight for her destination._

 _SLAM._

 _She barged into the room causing the broadcast club to jump with surprise. Catching them off guard, she took the microphone from the announcer and blurted, "This is Kagome Higurashi speaking! On Thursday, September 19th, Sesshomaru Taisho beat up those students from K-High school because they were sexually harassing me!"_

 _The broadcasting club finally snapped out of their state of shock and struggled to pull her away from the microphone. Kagome stubbornly clung onto the microphone, refusing to budge while the members tried to pry her hands away._

" _You are mistaken if you think Sesshomaru would beat up a few weak humans on a whim! That is below him! He wouldn't even dirty his hands with such low lives! Hey- Let me go! Wai-" Her speech was cut off as a teacher picked her up and carried her out of the room._

 _Soon seated in the Principle's office herself, she folded her arms in defiance. She was not sorry for what she did. She looked away from the Principle who was currently massaging the side of his temple. Sesshomaru sat beside her trying to conceal the smirk on his face._

" _I will let the both of you off this time, but rest assure there will be consequences the next time this happens," the Principal said tiredly._

" _Yes, sir," the both of them said in unison. As the Principle shooed them off, Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly left the room._

 _The distant voices of teachers lecturing drifted through the empty hallway. Standing outside the Principal's door, the two troublemakers remained by the side of the other, unable to break the silence._

 _Glimpsing at her friend from the corner of her eye, she knew he was struggling to say words of thanks. But, she also knew that Sesshomaru had a hard time saying those words. In her many years of growing up with him, she had never once heard him say the words, 'Thank you'._

" _I wouldn't have gotten expelled. You didn't need to get yourself in trouble," he muttered instead._

 _Kagome glared at him. "Well, you never explain yourself, so I did it for you. Also, I wanted the whole school to understand that they misunderstood you, not just the Principal."_

 _Walking a few steps ahead of her, his back faced her as he said, "They can think what they like."_

" _Fine! I won't save you next time!" She cried in annoyance. About to stomp away from him, she was stopped by the soft confession of his words._

" _Thanks, Kagome."_

 _A sweet smile spread across her lips._

...

"Kagome."

A knock on the door awoke her from her daydream. Sango stepped into her dressing room holding a clip board while headphones and wires circled around her entire body. "You have 20 minutes."

Mustering up a smile, Kagome replied, "Okay."

Noticing the forced smile, Sango paused and assured, "I know it's your first time as anchor, but you don't have to be nervous, Kagome. You've prepared for this moment your whole life."

"Right..." She watched Sango nod and leave her to herself.

The room returned to its silence. Slowly her smile faltered as she stared at her reflection in the mirror before her. The memory seemed to have shaken her up. It was after that incident that made her pursue the dream of one day becoming an anchor. She breathed out, "But I hardly doubt he realizes this..."

The memory was now only a reminder of that person's absence in her life.

Clearing her throat, she picked up her script and repeated the introduction, "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and you are watching JBS News. Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and you are watching JBS News."

...

" _Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and you are watching Shocking News!" Kagome exclaimed with a hint of anger. Holding a pen up to her lips as if it were a microphone, she continued, "Today was the first time Kagome Higurashi has found out that her childhood friend of 10 YEARS was actually the heir of KT Corporation!"_

 _Groaning softly, Sesshomaru knew she tended to resort to being a third person anchor whenever she was angry at him. "Kagome, I'm sorry I never told you, but you never asked."_

 _Ignoring his plead, she carried on, "So the way he reveals his heritage was to bring his friend to the company lobby and scare the shit out of her to the point she fainted and awoke in a hospital!"_

 _Recalling what had happened, a soft snort escaped him causing Kagome to glare at him. He wore a stoic expression as to not anger her any further._

" _I guess I should call you Sesshomaru-sama now," she sneered sarcastically, but noting the hurt flicker past his eyes she immediately regretted her words. She of all people knew that he hated the status he had neither built on his own but was born into. She was the only one who saw him for who he was and not what he had._

" _I'm sorry," she apologized. Reaching out her hand, she held onto the tip of his sleeve. "Sesshomaru," she said softly, "I've known you for 10 years. There is no way your heritage will change that now."_

 _Glancing up to meet his eyes, her heart thrummed to see one of his rare expressions. He stared at her with adoration and she basked in the feeling._

 _..._

The sound of workers hurriedly walking past her room shouting orders refocused her attention towards the script in her hand. The memory had caused wrinkles along her tight grip of the script. She had so carefully buried these childhood memories and wondered why they were resurfacing now.

A weary sigh escaped her lips for she knew the answer.

It was her first day in her dream position as anchor.

He was the first one she thought would be by her side cheering for her.

But he wasn't and hasn't been for the past 10 years.

Standing up, she straightened her pencil skirt and headed straight for the broadcast room. Crew members ran pass her several times, each fetching something. Bright lights illuminated the news room as the JBS symbol decorated the background. Her high heels clicked against the wooden floor as she reached her seat at the anchor desk.

"Good afternoon," she greeted her co-host softly with a polite bow. The co-host did the same before she began organizing her pile of notes. A crew member approached her and attached a microphone to her suit. Plugging an earphone into one of her ears, she heard Sango's voice, "Sound check. Give me an okay if you hear me."

Kagome stiffly nodded her head.

"Standby in 10 seconds!" Sango informed.

Biting on one of her lush lips, nervousness was painted across her entire expression. Milky white hands slightly trembled as it slid a loose strand of ebony hair behind her ear. Her lashes fluttered close in concentration.

'Stay truthful, be truthful,' her mind whispered in remembrance.

...

 _Kagome walked through the entrance gates of her high school. She was immediately spotted by Sango and tackled with questions, "Kagome, I read your article in the School Newspaper yesterday, but I still can't believe it! Is it true that our homeroom teacher has been giving out test answers to her favourite students?"_

" _Everything on my news article is true!" Kagome said truthfully. Walking through the hallways, she noticed students glimpsing at her. With Sango beside her, they both entered their classroom which held a tense silence. Hanging her bag on the hook beside her desk, she whispered at Sesshomaru who appeared nonchalant with the tenseness, "Why is everyone staring at me?"_

" _Who?" his voice sounded with a hint of threat. Immediately the classmates averted their eyes away from her. "No one is staring at you, Kagome."_

 _Finding Sesshomaru's behaviour weird, she was about to voice her thoughts when the classroom door slid open to reveal the Vice-Principal. Kagome caught Sesshomaru's lips thin before the Vice-Principal explained, "The homeroom teacher and some of your classmates are in a meeting with the Principal and the Board of Disciplinary. You will have self-study until further notice."_

 _Her eyes widened. She had only meant to be truthful with the evidence she had found about their homeroom teacher. She didn't think as far as the consequence of her actions. Swallowing her nervousness, she stuttered weakly, "W-will...our home-homeroom t-teacher be fi-fired?"_

" _She'll probably be black listed and never teach in a school again," one of her peer piped in._

" _The students caught cheating will probably have to repeat a year," another classmate said._

 _Ruining lives...she hadn't meant to do that. Standing up from her seat, she intended to talk with the Principal._

" _Kagome, sit," Sesshomaru told her._

 _Frozen in her position, she wondered if revealing the truth was right of her. Was she wrong?_

 _A sigh sounded from Sesshomaru as he grabbed her wrist and sat her back down. Plopping onto her seat, she snapped out of her thoughts and stared back at him. "Kagome, the truth can never be long hidden. The Witch's corruption was bound to be revealed. If not by you, it would be by someone else."_

 _His stern eyes cleared all her doubts._

" _Stay truthful and be truthful as you did while writing your news article. Accept the fear and consequences that come of it and stay strong."_

...

'Stay truthful, be truthful.'

"Airing in 5, 4, 3," Sango counted down, "2 and 1!"

Blue eyes fluttered open, shining with confidence. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and you are watching JBS News."

Straightening her shoulder, her chin tilted upwards. "Just yesterday, a shooting inside o0o station caused 2 deaths and 10 injured in the hospital. The suspect of the shooting has yet to be caught, but the police have provided several evidences that the suspect was a high school student. Reporter Emiko has the update. Reporter Emiko?"

Sango signaled 'cut', indicating that they were off air. Her fingers brushed past the sheets of paper while she pushed some away and quickly reorganized. Suddenly, Kagome heard through her earphone, "We have breaking news, Kagome. When you're live again just read what is on the screen!"

Nodding her head, she turned to face the screen behind camera one. Sango mouthed a countdown before they were live.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Breaking news, we have just heard that Sesshomaru Taisho, heir of KT Corporation, has landed in Japan-" her lips froze. Though there was more information to read out, she couldn't form the sentences to speak.

The co-host noticed her long pause and jumped in to finish the information. "He was spotted in Haneda Airport at 12:40 pm. With his Father's public announcement of his retirement it would seem that Sesshomaru Taisho will inherit the position of CEO to KT Corporation."

"Shit! Kagome, I totally forgot about that jerk. I'm sorry, I should have warned you," Sango's concerned voice sounded muted in her ears.

"Kagome? Snap out of it!"

She couldn't hear anything.

"You are on live television, Kagome!"

Staring into the abyss, the shock of his return sank in.

'Sesshomaru...'

...

 _Sesshomaru._

 _His name appeared on her cellphone screen as she waited for him to pick up. After three rings, a voice announced, "The phone number you have dialed has been changed or is no longer in service. Please check the number or try your call again."_

 _A frown furrowed her brows. She had just called him yesterday. Grabbing her winter coat and the car keys, she headed for his house._

 _She had told only Sesshomaru about her Grandpa's last wish just yesterday. Not knowing how much longer her Grandpa could keep up the battle, she received permission from Hojo to host a small marriage ceremony next month. She knew she could rely on Sesshomaru to help her plan the wedding as soon as possible._

 _Arriving at the white mansion that was still decorated in yesterday's Christmas lights, she parked the car at the entrance. Puffs of white mist formed from her lips, panting from her hurried steps to reach his front door. Treated like family, she pressed the memorized entrance code. The sound of the security unlock was heard as she turned the knob and called out, "Sesshomaru, are you home?"_

 _Hearing a sound coming from the living room, she quickly headed there._

 _Sob._

 _Blue eyes peered past the door to the living room and saw Izayoi crying in Inupapa's arms._

" _Why did he have to leave to quickly? Right after the Christmas party? That is too cruel! He wasn't even thinking of leaving before! I'm sure something must have happened between him and Kagom-"_

" _Kagome?" Inupapa voiced causing Izayoi to stop in her sentence and look up from her husbands embrace._

 _Her throat suddenly felt dry and her stomach drooped in dread. "Is Sesshomaru here?"_

 _Izayoi began sobbing even harder as Inupapa said sorrowfully, "He's gone."_

" _Where did he go?"_

 _A pause stifled him before stating, "I cannot tell you, Kagome."_

" _How long will he be gone for?"_

" _I...don't know."_

" _What? I'm confused...is this some joke, Inupapa?" Kagome said lightly._

" _No."_

 _Fear slowly sank in from the look in Inupapa's eyes and his response. She wanted to hear Sesshoaru's voice, knowing he would tell her everything would be alright...that he would be returning to her in a few days. Trying to act calm, she asked, "Can I have a number to reach him?"_

" _No."_

 _Frustrated, she raised her voice, "Why can't you tell me where he is? How am I supposed to contact him!?"_

 _Izayoi grabbed her husbands arm and pleaded, "Please, don't tell her."_

" _Tell me!" Kagome exploded._

 _Inupapa blurted out, "Sesshomaru said that if I tell you anything about him, he will cut off ties with us. I am so sorry Kagome, I can't do anything."_

 _Her legs felt weak. "Wha..."_

 _What did she do? "Why...?"_

" _That's impossible..." her voice cracked._

" _Did something happen between you two yesterday?" Inupapa asked sadly._

 _The shock was so numbing she didn't know what else to do but repeatedly mutter the word, 'why'. Dazed, her lips mumbled incomplete sentences, "Grandpa's dying...marrying Hojo..."_

 _In a complete world of her own, Kagome missed the knowing look on Izayoi's face as she whispered to her husband in a teary voice, "He was going to confess yesterday."_

 _Never in their years of friendship were they separated for longer than a few days. Now...she would never know how long he would be gone for, when he might return, how to hear his voice, who to talk to..._

 _Her other half just disappeared._

 _A hole immediately dug against her chest, near the place he always resided within and held her together._

 _Tears blurred her vision as they trailed down her cheeks._

 _Just yesterday he was comforting her about her Grandpa's condition. Just yesterday he was wishing her a Merry Christmas. Nothing made sense. Could a person suddenly turn to hate you after a life time of being close friends?_

" _Kagome," Inupapa's voice held a hint of regret and tried to comfort her, "I'm sure he will come to his senses soon."_

 _Confusion consumed her as she tried to replay what happened yesterday. "It doesn't make sense."_

 _Abandoned, without a goodbye._

 _A sorrowful scream sounded from her lips as it did not compare to the feeling of her heart shattering._

 _Why?_

 _..._

Tears swelled as they filled her redden eyes. She questioned herself a million times wondering if he left because he hated her. So many 'what ifs' that tore at her heart daily, yet were never answered. A bitterness, yet sweet adoration for her childhood friend fused in a constant battle.

Still, she couldn't hate him.

Biting her lower lip she blinked back the tears. Rustling through her notes, she tried to figure out where her co-host was at to pick up the lead and finish the news. Clearing her throat, she feared that a whimper would escape the moment she spoke.

"Everything began with the news of one victim calling the police to complain about a stalker. The police indicated that five victims were found in the stalker's house."

Why did he leave?

"Further investigations are being conducted to trace if there are anymore victims. The police warrant an alert of the murderer's appearance."

Was it her fault?

"The description of the murderer is 6'' with brown eyes and dyed blonde hair. He was last sighted with blue jeans and a white winter jacket."

What did she do on that Christmas Day to make him choose to abandon their friendship?

"Okay, Kagome, now wrap up. Wish the viewers a Merry Christmas and end the show," a voice instructed her through the earphone.

Pausing, her heart reminded, 'It's Christmas today.'

It's been 10 years since their last Christmas Day. '10 years.'

A subtle pain prodded against her heart, reminding her of how long the wound had lasted and has yet to heal.

Her lips moved on their own, "I would like to leave you with a favourite quote of mine on this special Christmas Day..."

...

" _It's another Christmas Day, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said excitedly. Snow fell silently from the morning sky. Nearing the window, she sighed in reminiscence before breathing out, "The first time we met was on a day like this."_

" _It wasn't such a pleasant memory as you make it," Sesshomaru muttered._

" _Hey!"_

" _I only remember a stubborn girl who got herself bed ridden for the next few weeks because she insisted on sitting out in the cold."_

 _Kagome bursted into a laughter at the memory. She had wanted to know the reason why the little inuyoukai was sitting against her tree crying. She was such a stubborn girl. With a smile, she said, "Well, look what my stubbornness graced me with."_

 _Hugging the grown inuyoukai she had met on her Shrine 10 years ago, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you for being my friend, Sesshomaru."_

" _Hn," he grunted, though his expression had softened._

" _Let's spend every Christmas each year together!" Blue eyes sparkled with delight at her own brilliant idea. Seeing no hesitance or resistance on his side, she smiled brightly. "Then every year I can cast my spell on you to make you smile!"_

 _..._

"Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful." Kagome said lovingly as her expression unveiled the longing and the sweet memory of their childhood.

"So wherever you may be... I hope you experience Christmas Magic," she voiced sincerely, casting a spell upon her childhood friend as promised...one last time.

'Goodbye, Sesshomaru.'

Noting the red light turn off, signalling that they were off air, the tears she held back flowed down her cheeks.

"You did a wonderful job as a beginner, Higurashi-san!" Her co-host assured her thinking she was crying because she screwed up.

Sango took off her microphone gear and shoved it to one of the crew members before grabbing her hand. Dragged to the dressing room, her friend tightly embraced her in comfort.

"Don't cry, Kagome. How long are you going to cry over that bastard?"

That's right.

It seemed that every time tears flowed down her cheeks, he was involved.

...

" _Recent news indicates that Sesshomaru Taisho was involved in corrupted business causing the KT corporati-"_

 _Click._

 _Turning off the television, Kagome stomped up the stairs towards her room. Slamming the door shut, she slumped onto her bed and buried her face within a pile of sheets._

 _A knock sounded from the door before it creaked open. Soon, one side of her bed slumped down from the weight of the intruder who sat beside her._

" _Kagome," Hojo said softly in hopes to calm her. His hand stroked through her ebony hair as he continued, "Why are you so upset, Kagome? You know him better so you know he wouldn't be doing those things."_

 _Screaming past the layers of fabric, she voiced with frustration, "That's not the point, Hojo! I hate it when the media makes up lies and make him look bad like that!"_

 _Through the tears and her shaky tone, Hojo heard her say, "If I was that news anchor I wouldn't even utter the scripted words given to me!"_

 _A long sigh escaped him lips while Kagome continued to sob. After a pause, then a hesitation, he then said softly, "You know, I've only ever seen you cry over matters about Sesshomaru."_

 _'Wha-'_

 _Kagome finally looked up from the pile of sheets and saw Hojo staring at her with a sad and lonely expression._

 _..._

"I'm done, Sango." Weariness exposed in her tone, her stubborn heart finally wanted to give up. The arms wrapped around her tightened as Kagome heard, "Finally."

Remaining silent, Kagome waited for her friend to explain what she meant by...finally?

"You've been waiting for him to return all this time. It's time to let your childhood memories of him go."

Had she been waiting for him?

"I'm sorry, Kagome...but if he hasn't come back to see you not once during the 10 years of his absence, he won't come see you even if he has returned to Japan."

Ah, she had been waiting for him.

The tears wouldn't stop as she clung desperately to Sango's arms.

There wasn't a day she didn't miss him.

Stroking a hand through her hair, Sango continued to hold her friend until soft whimpers were all that was left. "I'll be back to take you home, so wait here as I wrap up work."

Weakly nodding, obediently stood still trying to stifle her sobs. Unaware of the time that passed by, she tried to bury the memories that continued to replay in her mind.

Knock knock.

Abruptly pulled away from her thoughts, Kagome opened the door for Sango. However, standing before her was not her friend Sango, but a tall man with short silver hair wearing an expensive suit.

"Sesshomaru..." she breathed out as if seeing a ghost.

"Kagome," he sounded, proving he was not her hallucination. The swell of joy at their reunion quickly vanished at the sight of his unreadable expression. She stared into his unfamilliar emotionless eyes, making her realize that 10 years had truly passed...even though their separation remained as a fresh scar.

Reminded of how he abandoned her, she sneered, "Get out."

Kagome noticed a flicker of hurt pass his eyes. She would not be the bad one. "You suddenly disappear on me 10 years ago and expect me to welcome you with open arms!? Get out!"

Sesshomaru ignored her cries and took a step closer causing her to inch back. She had spent all her courage and determination to patch their relationship 5 years ago. She couldn't do it again or else it would break her...just as it had broken her 5 years ago.

...

 _Staring up at the golden sign of KT corporation, she hesitated. She stood out amongst the crowd of business women and men dressed in their suits. Her black hair contrasted against the blonde and light brown colours of the European citizens. Ignoring the stares that she received from the employees of KT Corporation, she tried to make up an excuse to turn back._

 _It took her five years to make it this far._

 _After finding out on the news that Sesshomaru was in charge of the European branch to KT Corporation, the struggle began. For years, she came up with a million reasons to go see him and another million reasons not to._

 _Forcing herself, she took slow steps into the company lobby. She could feel the palm of her hands sweating from the anxiety. Clenching her hands together, she tried to calm her beating heart._

 _Finally reaching the front desk, Kagome froze under the stare of the receptionist. "How may I help you?"_

 _Her mind went blank as her lips remained glued together._

" _Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist inquired._

 _Silently pulling out a picture of her and Sesshomaru on a Christmas day, she chocked out, "I'm Sesshomaru's childhood friend. Could I see him, please?"_

 _The lady stared at the picture in fascination for she had never seen her boss smiling like that. "Your name?"_

" _Kagome Higurashi."_

 _Nodding her head, the receptionist instructed, "You may take the elevator to the top floor. I will contact his secretary."_

" _Thank you," she blurted out with a bow in gratitude. Making haste towards the elevator, Kagome struggled to keep her breathing consistent._

 _She was going to finally see him._

 _DING. The sound of the elevator rang, alerting her that she had arrived to the top floor. With nervous strides, she wandered the silent floor. Only one desk appeared in sight while a single wooden door stood behind it._

" _Are you Ms. Higurashi?" a voice sounded from behind her. Whipping around, she saw a lady who appeared Japanese._

" _Yes, I am," Kagome replied._

 _The secretary gently pointed towards the couch near the elevator and asked, "I will inform Mr. Taisho of your arrival."_

 _Bowing in gratitude, Kagome sat down on the couch. Her eyes followed the secretary's movement towards the wooden door. As she knocked twice, Kagome heard the distant sound of his voice._

" _Come in."_

 _It took everything in her to stop herself from running into the room and embracing her friend. Clenching her eyes shut, the excitement to see him overpowered the nervousness she felt before. Unable to hear the conversation, she heard murmurs until the secretary yelled, "_ _But, Sesshomaru-sama, she said she came all the way from Japan to see you!"_

 _"_ **Leave** _." A voice she did not recognize anymore caused her to flinch._

 _So he did abandon her._

 _"I apologize, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome didn't bother looking up at the secretary as she blatantly lied, "Mr. Taisho is currently busy...so..."_

 _Though her stubborn nature would refuse to leave until she had answers...it hurt._

 _He wouldn't even face her._

 _So now that he was right before her and these questions continued to repeat itself in her head, she no longer had the courage to ask him. She had nothing left in her. Lowering her head in a polite bow, she turned away from the secretary that held an expression of pity._

 _Why did she come see him?_

 _Walking out through the front doors of KT Corporation, her vision blurred. Tears fell from her eyes, not caring who saw them. It hurt._

 _She came to see him because she wanted to know the reason why he left._

 _No...no...that wasn't it._

 _It was because she wanted to prove Hojo wrong. That the reason for their divorce was completely based on his misunderstanding. That she was not in love with Sesshomaru Taisho, her childhood friend._

 _But she was completely wrong while Hojo was completely correct._

 _She loved him._

 _As layers of stubbornness began to peel away to reveal the extent of her love for Sesshomaru...her heart broke._

 _..._

Reliving the memory, she hysterically threw the nearest objects at him, hoping he would leave her. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want him scarring her any further.

Why did he appear after so long? Why, after he made it clear to her that she wasn't wanted?

Her vision blurred from the tears, she did not see the agony cracking past his mask. She watched in frustration as he remained still while she continued her poorly aimed attempt to hit him. He wasn't going to leave and she suddenly felt her energy drained.

She was just too tired.

Emotionally exhausted, she dropped the scrunched up script she had intended on throwing at him.

If she had been anyone else, it was certain they would get more angry due to his silence; believing that he was being apathetic. However, still someone who was once the closest friend to him, she understood the reason for his silence. Sesshomaru had always been one who did not do well in speaking about his emotions.

But, what did it matter to have this knowledge? She didn't have the strength to be considerate.

Neatly tucking away strands of loose hair, she released a weary sigh. Wanting to keep the distance he had caused during the past 10 years, she breathed out his very words that scarred her, "Leave."

Walking to the door, she opened it wide for him to exit.

If he wasn't going to explain, she wasn't going to try to force him.

Pause.

Slowly, his form moved towards the exit. His tall figure loomed above her before he halted his steps. In hesitation, a silence rested between the two.

"I didn't want to see it."

The sudden sound from his lips caused her teary eyes to widen. A far look in his eyes turned to meet hers. "You, happily married to that boy."

More questions entered her mind from that one sentence. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Just before she could ask him what he meant, he spoke with caution as if he memorized what he would say a thousand times beforehand.

There before her very eyes, she felt pulled into the past for she saw a glimpse of the young childhood friend she grew up with. A flicker of adoration seeped through his stoic expression, but was soon replaced with a hint of sorrow.

"You didn't have the same attachment as I did you, so you never noticed." Golden eyes closed, finally giving in to the truth, "You married that human...when I loved you first."

A silent scoff slipped past his lips. Was he a child? If only love were easy enough to manipulate by the one who loved the other first.

Through the corner of his eye, he observed the troubled expression on her face. Averting his gaze, he forced himself to exit the doors she intended him to leave through from the beginning.

No, his would remain an unrequited love.

...

 _Looking up at the night sky, she heard his voice sound from behind her. "Kagome? What's wrong?"_

 _A wistful smile tugged on the ends of her lip for her closest friend always seemed to know the moment she felt down._

 _"Sesshomaru, Grandpa is dying..."_

 _Immediately his arms wrapped around her in comfort. His warmth seeped through to reach her grief stricken heart. She tried to stay strong, but it was nearly impossible to mask her sorrow with Sesshomaru. Pouring out everything in her heart, she told him,_ " _The doctor said he only has a few months left."_

 _Leaning her back against his chest, she snuggled closer to him. She continued, "When I went to visit Grandpa today, he told me he had only one wish._ _ _Grandpa wants me to marry a human…_ "_

 _Somehow, his last wish didn't surprise her. She always knew how her Grandpa hated youkais._

"… _and…will you…listen to his…wish?"_

 _Though his voice sounded off, she didn't catch it for her heart felt numb._

 _She didn't mind marrying Hojo. She heard many stories of successful arranged marriages. Since she's known Hojo for a while, she was certain he would be a great husband._ " _I've agreed to marry Hojo."_

 _Suddenly, his hold around her tightened, making her wince in pain. Quickly glancing at him, she noticed something was very wrong with Sesshomaru._

 _A slight tremble in his hands._

 _His breathing turning into pants._

 _"Sesshomaru?" She said with worry._

 _Hiding his eyes with a hand, he exited the balcony without another word._

 _'Strange.'_

 _..._

Blue eyes stared at the open door where he had disappeared from.

She finally figured out why he acted so strangely after hearing the news on that Christmas day.

She finally understood why he left Japan the very next day.

It was her fault.

She never noticed.

Running out of the room, she headed for the main entrance. 'Please...please be there.'

She couldn't lose him again. Not again.

Hearing the elevator ring, Kagome frantically searched the lobby for any signs of his silver hair. Pushing past the entrance door, a gush of ice cold wind collided against her burning hot skin. Puffs of white mist escaped from her lips as she scanned the crowds of people.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed out loudly in desperation.

'Please don't leave me.'

Frozen in the middle of no where, strangers passed by her in a blur.

Her eyes cast downwards in utter defeat.

Drops of tears painted the side walk pavement.

White snow silently fell from the sky and piled on top of her, who remained lost.

'Sesshomaru...don't leave me.' Gripping her chest, a surge of loss consumed her, just as it tortured her the day she found him gone.

In slow footsteps, a pair of black formal shoes came into vision and stopped right in front of her.

Hope.

Through her blurry view, she saw him standing before her with a gentle gaze.

The tears continued to fall.

The words she wished to say caught in her throat.

"So lonely...blamed myself...I went to see you...Hojo was right...he left me too..." Fumbling with her words, she finally confessed, "Don't leave...please."

Grabbing the edge of his sleeve, she silently begged him to stay with her.

Golden eyes softened at the sight of tears falling from the eyes of the woman he loved. Lifting a clawed hand, he carefully cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. As the snow flakes danced around them, he repeated the words she said when they first met, "Why are you crying? No one should be crying on Christmas day."

A watery chuckle sounded from her lips for she remembered the very words she said to a crying inuyoukai. With a shaky voice, she hushed, "I shall cast a spell on you to make you smile."

Leaning close to her ear, he whispered their favourite quote, "Christmas waves a magic wand over this world...and behold…everything is softer and more beautiful!"

Closing her eyes, she rested her cheek against his hand in comfort. In 10 years, her heart had finally found rest. Slipping a hand over his, she answered, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

His hand tensed.

"I do," she continued, "I realized how much I loved you when I went to visit you five years ago-"

Her words were interrupted for his lips pressed against hers in a heated kiss. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he held her close to his heart.

It wasn't a dream.

...

 _Sitting on a couch, golden eyes quietly read his book while his parents busily prepared to go out._

 _"How do I look, Sesshomaru?" Izayoi inquired shyly. Peering up from his book, he nodded curtly. His passive response still made her face brighten up._

 _"Oh dear, Kagome is still asleep? Will you take her home when she wakes up, Sesshomaru?" Izayoi said after noticing Kagome curled up against Sesshomaru._

 _Again, he nodded in response._

 _His father appeared from the other room wearing a tuxedo and grunted, "I don't know why I need to go to this wedding."_

 _Hitting the side of his arm, Izayoi said, "It's your secretary that has been working for you for five years!"_

 _Inu no Taisho simply rolled his eyes and exited the main entrance before waving his son goodbye. Izayoi glanced back at Sesshomaru and whispered, "I can't wait until you get married," before closing the entrance door._

 _Raising a brow at his mother's random words, he then closed his book shut._

 _Marriage._

 _His golden eyes stared down at his friends sleeping face. Her head rested against the edge of his lap, his gaze softened as it did whenever there was none to witness._

 _Only her._

 _She was the only one that managed to soften him and make everything more beautiful._

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading Kagome's perspective of "Christmas Magic". This story is dedicated to all my faithful readers because you encourage me continue to write these stories. Thank you for your support! I hope you have/had an amazing Christmas!  
**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Your reviews are cherished.**


End file.
